In The Family
by Lister4eva
Summary: NCIS is not owned by me, neither are any of the characters. Tony is in trouble, his family are in town and trouble is brewing. Tony needs to decide who is worthy of his loyalty, Life ending consequances to Tony's desicion.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Tony is in trouble, his family are in town and trouble is brewing.

Tony DiNozzo was awake. It was 3am.

_Buzz Buzzzzz Buzz_ Tony reached over and checked the caller I.d.

"DiNozzo, I'll be right there boss." Tony hauled himself out of bed to quickly brush his teeth, and get dressed; he didn't have time for a shower. Gibbs new his senior field agent would be as fast as he could, but couldn't shake the feeling Tony was already awake when he called.

"What have we got, Boss" Tony enquired as he got out of his car.

"Private First Class Jason Matthews, Found at around 2:30am, on the side of the road" Gibbs answered, looking away from the PFC's Body. Doctor Mallard was busy inserting his liver probe into the body; He looked down at the once strong marine.

"Oh you poor boy, Being discarded at the side of the road, this reminds me of a time I was in Edinburgh…"

"Duck" Gibbs cut in quickly to speed things up a little "Time of death?"

"Around 1am this morning" Ducky answered before sliding the liver probe out of the now peaceful body of a once young and active soul. Tony began taking photos, when McGee arrived,

"Where have you been, McTardy"

"Leave it Tony, I explained to Gibbs why I was going to be late" McGee was clearly agitated about something.

"And that reason would be?" Tony inquired.

"None of your business, Tony" Gibbs answered whilst looking at McGee, who couldn't meet his gaze.

On their way back to the Navy Yard, they all drove their own cars, Gibbs knew he was going to have to have a talk with the boys on his team, there was something getting to both of them and he had to get to the bottom of it.

At around 7:30 Ziva arrived, She had a spring in her step and was too cheerful for Tony to bare, he got up and made his way to the stairwell, he needed some space.

"What's up with Tony" Ziva enquired, noticing the swiftness of Tony's exit. McGee didn't know and didn't care he had his own problems.

Gibbs walked in and noticed the quiet, McGee was sitting at his desk and looking nervous, Tony's chair was empty and Ziva was drinking coffee.

"McGee where is Tony" Gibbs wanted to wait until they had solved the case to chat to his senior field agent but it would have to be now. McGee pointed to the stairwell, Gibbs followed Tony.

"Tony" Gibbs saw Tony sat against the wall in the middle of the stairwell, Tony knew he was in trouble and scrambled to his feet. Gibbs came level with him and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, guiding him to sit back down. Gibbs was going to ask once, If Tony lied he would be sent home; He didn't need distracted agents.

"Tony what is wrong with you, I know you haven't been sleeping"

"I'm fine boss, just had a headache and it's not as bright in the stairwell"

"You're lying Tony, I want you to collect your stuff and go home, I don't want you in work, until your problem is sorted or you're ready to accept my help" Gibbs stood up and went to walk back up the stairs. Tony grabbed his arm, more forcefully than he meant to, he let go almost straight away.

"Boss, you can't send me home, I need to be here, and I need to work"

"Well you better explain then" Tony opened his mouth to speak, he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Gibbs, before he could McGee opened the door and shouted Tony.

**Please review and provide feedback i want to know what you all think! thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Gibbs stood up at the same time.

"What's wrong McGee" Gibbs asked. McGee said that a man was here to see Tony and the man had made it seem really important to see Tony.

"What does he look like McGee" Tony asked looking grave.

"He's about 6 foot and looks a bit like you; He's about 50 odd though"

"Boss, tell him I'm not here, I will explain everything, I'm going to go hide in Abby's Lab" Tony Told Gibbs.

"I'll speak to you later, don't leave Abby's lab until I come down and see you". Gibbs was slightly annoyed at being used as a messenger.

Gibbs walked back up the stairs and back into the bullpen, He walked up to the man stood near DiNozzo's desk. The man looked a lot like Tony; He was broad and was wearing an expensive suit, and Italian shoes, he could have been Tony's double if it wasn't for the grey hair and wrinkles.

"Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo Snr, Tony's father" The man told Gibbs.

"I'm here to see my son, I need to speak to him about the family business, is he here"

"He isn't here, I'll tell him you stopped by" Gibbs informed the man, he knew he needed to talk to Tony.

Tony's father left and Gibbs made his way down to Abby's lab.

"Tony, what's the family business" Gibbs needed to know.

"My father has had his own business for over 30 years; he took over the business from a friend of my grandfathers who didn't have any children of his own"

"Why does he need to talk to you about it?"

"The business is not totally legitimate, he wants to try and get me back into the business, I'm not like him I'm not going to turn into his protégé" Tony was slowly unravelling the truth.

"What do you mean not totally legitimate?" Gibbs needed to know, he needed to make sure Tony wasn't going to be arrested for something he hadn't done, again.

"He travels around getting import and export contracts, he then sells them to companies who need them, and he makes a lot of money on them when he sells, the contracts are for a lot of different god, some legitimate some aren't" Tony needed to get it out, he needed to make sure Gibbs understood he had nothing to do with it.

Tony continued to explain about the business "my father took me on expensive holidays as a child, and when my mother died he did everything he could to replace her, he has been married more times than you Gibbs, But when he realised I didn't want to be a part of his business, He cut me off and disowned me".

Gibbs was happy with Tony's explanation.

**Please Please provide feedback... Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day started off normally, Gibbs arrived in the office to see Tony, McGee and Ziva already at their desks. Gibbs greeted them all and gestured for Tony to follow him; He led Tony to the conference room and asked him to go inside. Tony walked in and took a seat at the other side of the large table, never taking his eyes off of Gibbs.

"Is everything ok boss" Tony enquired

"Your father is coming to see you… No sit down, you aren't going anywhere, I sent him an email from your account yesterday, He needs to see you and your going to tell him once and for all.

"You mean McGee sent him an email boss" Tony smirked, instantly regretting it "OW"

Gibbs had smacked him upside the head.

"He will be here any minute, you will sit and face him and you will talk to him about this" Gibbs needed Tony to understand.

Tony and Gibbs sat in the room waiting for his father to arrive, the door opened and Ziva brought in Tony's father and some other men.

Tony stood up to shake the men's hands. He seemed to recognise them so Gibbs allowed them to stay. Gibbs and Ziva left the room and quietly pointed them towards Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs, can you pull up the surveillance feed from the conference room please" Gibbs needed to watch the action to make sure he knew Tony was ok. Abby pulled up the feed and transferred it to the plasma in the bullpen, they all made their way upstairs and were watching the plasma, just in time to see Tony bang his fist on the table.

"Bring up the sound Abs" Abby tapped at the keyboard on McGee's desk, within no time they could here Tony shouting.

"I don't want to come and work for you or with you; I'm a cop now why can't you get that through you skull" Tony was getting really annoyed at his father's complete lack of listening skills.

"Abs, pull up facial recognition for all those men, I want to know exactly who they are before the end of the day" Gibbs did not seem happy about the exchange of words that was taking place between Tony and his father. Abby raced down to her lab and using the surveillance camera, took stills of each of the men. She had each running against every database she could think of, in the hopes she would be able to names to faces.

Tony continued to discuss things with his father, each of the other men, both in the conference room and the bullpen sat quietly looking to and from the two men, like an insane tennis match.

"You will be by my side or underneath me" Anthony DiNozzo Snr threatened before getting up and leaving. Tony watched in a mixture of terror and relief as his father stood up and beckoned for the other men to follow him.

"McGee, stall them whilst I go see Abby" Gibbs needed to find out who they were before they left. Abby was just printing the last couple of driving license photo's off as Gibbs barrelled through the door, "Give them Abby, quickly" Gibbs sprinted from the room and up the steps, Abby followed with the last few astonished by the older man's energy and speed.

"McGee, WHERE ARE THEY" Gibbs had shouted before seeing the state of McGee's face, "what happened" McGee looked like he had been beaten up by 20 men, he was holding his ribs and was sat on the floor by the elevator being aided by Ducky, McGee had cuts and bruises everywhere.

McGee looked up and began to explain. "I was trying to stall them; they were determined to leave, two of them looked anxious to get out of here as soon as possible, One of the bigger guys dragged me into the elevator with them and pushed the button to go down, by the time they were on the ground floor, he had hit me quite a few times, the security guard tried to stop them leaving the building but the guy who hit me took his gun off him and hit him in the face with it. We were both on the ground and they had gone before anyone else came to help" Gibbs was extremely angry now and wanted to shoot at least one of them for what they had done to his friend and youngest field agent. Tony had just left the conference room and entered the bullpen, when he noticed his friend on the floor being told to lay down by Ducky. Tony rushed over to see why.

"McGee what happened"

"I've already answered that Tony" McGee mumbled as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Please review and provide feeback... i want to know what you all think! thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

It all felt like a blur to Tony, McGee had gone unconscious and it had been done by a member of his family, This was not good, he was sure he was going to get fired for this, Definitely.

Gibbs was pacing the hospital corridors, it was beginning to feel like he had spent more time in Bethesda hospital than work or home, he began to get angry, he knew McGee had been through enough and was worried about his body withstanding this latest beating, he knew Tony would be blaming himself, deciding it had to be his fault he would not be Tony within hours, within days, Tony would turn into a man barely himself, using drink to console himself and becoming more and more introverted and alone. Abby was sobbing, she hoped McGee pulled through after what she had said to him this was the worst thing that could have happened, he hadn't spoke to her since the weekend and today was Thursday, how could she have left it this long to fix it, to tell McGee that what she had said was to protect herself after all she needed to figure out why she was screwed up inside every time she spoke to McGee.

McGee woke up to find he could only see through only one eye, his other was blurred and he was finding it hard to concentrate on his surroundings, last thing he knew he was looking up at Tony. He could hear Tony talking to his boss and Ducky while his eyes fluttered closed now he was awake and staring at what he feared was a familiar ceiling, he wasn't sure as to where he was and why but he needed to sit up, as he sat he felt a throbbing pain close to his stomach, he couldn't tell exactly where this pain was coming from but he knew he needed to get out away from wherever he was.

"Whoa, McGee where are you going" Tony had his hand on McGee's shoulder before he could move much further; Tony gently guided his friend to laying back down.

"You have had quite the nap McGee" Ducky appeared within McGee's line of sight. "You have been out for over 24 hours."

McGee's head was fuzzy and he suddenly felt sick, Ziva with her ninja skills had a bag in front of McGee to prevent him from having the discomfort of having to be moved and cleaned in his current state.

**1 week later**

Private First Class Jason Matthews had been killed by a single dose of heroin straight to the heart, Abby had solved in her worried about McGee state whilst he was in prison, Scary what a woman scorned can do to any man who hurts her.

McGee walked into the office, being restricted to desk duty was beginning to grate on him, Tony had sat at his hospital bed for a long time once McGee woke up, at one point he was sure he had heard Gibbs reassuring Tony that what had happened to him wasn't Tony's fault, and McGee couldn't agree more. Abby was still being off with McGee but she had begun to calm down since the incident in the elevators. Gibbs had decided today was the day to talk to Tony and ask just how Tony was involved with these men that accompanied his father.

Gibbs asked Tony to follow him to the lab, as always Ziva and McGee followed, when they walked in Abby's lab looked like it had been taken over by a number of portable white boards. As Tony looked around his face fell, he could see all the men who were in the conference room with him last week; an enlarged driving licence photo had been stuck to each white board. Tony's father was in the centre. Gibbs stuck a do not disturb sign to Abby's door and closed it, the team turned and looked at Tony.

"You need to tell us everything you know about each of these men" Gibbs directed at Tony "and I mean everything"

"Boss I don't know that much about them…" Tony began before Abby interjected, she played the beginning of the conference room tape, the bit the team had missed, the tape showed Tony had shook hands with each of them and called each by name or nickname, The tape seemed to be mocking Tony about the lie he just told.

"Tony please, we need your help to understand who they are and why you were so worried when El Jefe, told you they were coming" Abby was just as worried as the rest of them, Tony couldn't deny what he knew any longer.

**Its a bit short because its going to have more added to it later, enjoy and hope you like the rest**

**Fourth Chapter guys... Please review and feedback is more than welcome as i know i need the practice with my grammer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a long one guys I need to describe 5 people, Hope you like it I got most of my descriptions of gangsters from the movie goodfella's I don't own that or NCIS.**

"This man" Tony began pointing to the picture just left of his fathers, "is Colombano Pugliesi, he is 65 years old and he is my uncle" Tony looked down at his feet; he could feel the astonished stares of the rest of the team on him.

"Tony, why his last name Pugliesi and yours is DiNozzo if he is your uncle" Abby couldn't contain her curiosity.

"He kept my grandma's maiden name, my grandfather disowned him when my father turned 18, Bano and my grandfather didn't get along, and Bano is what we all call him"

Gibbs nodded at DiNozzo; the nod was the cue to continue talking.

"Bano used to work at a chemical plant during the day and everyone jokes that they got to his head, he loses his temper very easily, He currently arranges things for my father; Flights, trips, meeting"

"He is you fathers PD, Yes" Ziva asked Tony

"PA, Ziva, I think you mean PA" Tony said "although the last person to call Bano a glorified personal assistant, got a bullet in the brain" Tony looked terrified as if he was remembering the day.

"I was 6" He whispered.

Tony blinked back memories of that awful day, the day when he had witnessed his bodyguard being shot in the head and welled up as he remembered the man's blank face as he lay at his 6 year old feet.

"Tony I know this is hard but I need you to remember as much as you can, we need to help" Gibbs was quiet and solemn as he consoled his adoptive son.

Tony moved to the next man, fear filled his eyes he looked into the eyes of the picture staring back at him and he could feel ice spread over him.

"This… (Gulp) is Fortunatso, He is my cousin, uncle Bano's son" Tony needed a drink he reached for a cup on the side and pointed it at Abby, unable to speak.

"I used to call him Fatso" Tony tried to lighten the mood to rid his throat, of the lump it contained.

Abby returned with a cup of water about a minute later, Tony looked away from the picture, as if avoiding its eyes swallowed the water in one go and continued to speak.

"He used to lock me in the cellar with the rats, he said he wanted me dead so many times, he told me that a girl I had fallen in love with was dead, she was in a car accident and he laughed at me and almost beat me to death when I cried for her" Tony was crying, he hadn't realised he had started at the thought of his first love, "He cut her father's break line cause he owed my father money, he made me listen to him telling my father what had happened, he went into great detail about the crash, about the bodies and how they were mutilated, I puked on his shoes and he kicked me in the face"

Tony was showing all his past and all his secrets, he collapsed to his knees, Ziva ran to him and hugged him, "Why are you hugging me, I knew what they were and I let them be all these years because I was scared, Ziva I am weak" Tony cried into Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva lifted Tony's head from her shoulder and looked into his eyes, "you can do this, it takes a strong man to cry, especially in front of his friends" Tony knew Ziva was wise beyond her years.

Tony stood and looked at Gibbs, he nodded to go on and so Tony pointed to the third man, "This is Ilario Napolitani, he was my bodyguard from the age of 6 up until I left my father's side at 16, I used to love going to his house and playing with my little cousin Alfredo" he pointed to a fourth man, who was clearly younger than Tony but older than McGee. "these two were just strong arm for my father, I lost touch with them years ago and I don't know anything of Ilario's exploits when I was a child, he was careful not to mention anything around us as we were only young and didn't want to turn us into monsters like my cousin Fatso" Tony was clearly fond of the two but knew if Gibbs got one, they all were going to be on the wrong side of Gibbs too.

"Since being a child Alfredo wanted to be a lawyer, He is the family lawyer now, I believe" Tony concluded.

Tony pointed to the fifth man on the boards, He walked up to it and simply said "This man is 75 years old and his name is Benigno Pagnotto" The whole team gasped, Gibbs looked worried more than ever, when they all looked at him his expression turned to its normal passive self.

**Why has everyone gasped at the last person Tony pointed out? Why is Gibbs worried? And what are they going to do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

The team stared at Tony in shock; Tony just looked at them all with a scared look on his face.

"Tony, my office, NOW" Gibbs barked the last word, finding it hard to contain his frustration and anger. Tony stepped into the elevator with Gibbs close behind they waited for the doors to close and Tony flipped the emergency off switch, he knew if he hadn't his boss would.

"Tony who is Pagnotto to you" Gibbs asked as calmly as he could.

"He was the one who sent me to my first boarding school, at the age of 6, he paid for my fees and made sure I was well away from the family most of the time, he then sent me Peoria after he paid for me to enter the Police Academy and encouraged me to become a cop in the first place" Tony loved his uncle Ben.

"Do you know who Ben Pagnotto is, to the rest of the world I mean?" Gibbs enquired.

"Yeah of course I do, he is the elusive Italian art collector who is rumoured to live in Lake Como and only goes outside 1 hour a day to speak to his family on the phone on his front porch" Tony replied in a voice reminiscent of a documentary host. Gibbs smirked at this "What's the real deal then?"

"he does spend a lot of time in his lake house but It's beautiful up there, he telephones me every morning to make sure I am alright and he travels around a lot under an assumed name, so that nobody treats him better than anyone else, he hates all the publicity of being one of the richest men in the world, he isn't involved with that lot Gibbs, he only came with them to see me" Tony explained.

"Well we are going to have to prove he isn't part of this otherwise he is going to end up like the rest of them" Gibbs told Tony.

"What are you going to do boss" Tony was scared now

"Leave it to me, son" Gibbs answered and flicked the switch, he walked out of the elevator and to the staircase, he needed time to think. Gibbs slowly walked up the stairs and into the bull-pen he then walked up the steps to Director Jenny Shepard's office.

Gibbs walked into the director's office without paying any attention to the protests from Cynthia her assistant, He opened the door and slammed it behind him, as he entered he heard Cynthia's voice over the intercom tell her boss that she tried to stop him.

"Calm down Cynthia, its ok I have been expecting Agent Gibbs" Jenny said into the intercom.

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's desk and sat on the chair across from his boss, he noticed her hair was down and her wavy flame red locks were around her face as she looked up to observe him.

"Gibbs, what is going on with Agent DiNozzo" Jenny asked

"He is having some trouble; I need you to find out some information for me Jen"

"Can I ask who?

"Benigno Pagnotto" Gibbs said as he exited her office.

Jenny was shocked she had heard that name a few times and it was never in a criminal capacity, She needed to find out why and Gibbs was being his usual unhelpful self, with his damn annoying one word answers, She pressed her intercom button and waited for Cynthia to answer.

"Yes, Director Shepard" came Cynthia's voice.

"I would like you to call Abigail Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David to my office and do not tell each of them that the others are coming.

**What is going to happen when they get to her office?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, heres chapter 7...**

**Hope you like it!**

**As always i do not own NCIS :(**

Director Shepard was sat behind her desk and was looking at the team; Abby looked as if she was going to cry and the rest of the team sat passive and unable to speak. Ziva was the first to speak her after the long silence begin to get to her.

"Director, why are we up here" Ziva sounded scared, little did everyone else know, Ziva was scared she knew if she was going to get fired, she would have to return to being a soldier in her father's private army, she would be treated with disrespect and she would be escorted where ever she went.

"Good question, Zeevah" Tony said facing the director.

"well I called you all up here to tell you that Tony was going to be suspended for 1 month, to allow for an inquiry to be held with your team leader then to possibly start an investigation into the possible ramification of your connection with one Colombano Pugliesi, and the rest of them" the director finished speaking in her official tone and switched off her speaker phone. Before she could say another word DiNozzo stood up and out of the door.

"How could you do this director, you know our Tony, he would never do anything illegal, whether it's his family or not, I can't believe this is happening, he came to us for help" Abby was speaking faster than the director had ever heard her before.

"Abs, Abby, ABBY" the director finally got Abby's attention "Sit down"

"I knew if I suspended him in front of you guys, you would crack and tell me what was going on, I walked into your lab today Abby to see all those pictures on the wall, I wanted to know what was going on, and I knew you wouldn't tell me if I came at the issue nicely"

"So he isn't suspended"

"No he is still suspended, but not officially"

McGee looked at the director with a look of utter disbelief, he had known her goad him into quitting before and knew this was her way of getting them to open up, but he also knew that other agencies may need to be brought in if there was a situation, he stood up and made his way out of the room, Ziva and Abby followed him.

Gibbs met them out in the corridor; he had just had a heated discussion about this with Tony and wanted to know if his team were handling it ok.

"I want you all to pack up and go home, Tony gave me his side and I want you to not be alone tonight, go have a drink and have fun, we have the weekend off and our case has been transferred, I need you on your game for Monday" Gibbs waved them away and made his way up to the director's office.

"Jen, why did you have to do it like that" Gibbs said as he stormed through the director's door and took a seat on the sofa at the other end of the office.

"Jethro, you know what I had to do, he had to be suspended anyway, and I needed to know what was going on, I knew no one would tell me, Abby slipped up when she was babbling about what an awful thing I had done" the director was not happy about it herself but had to remember that if anyone could fix this it would be Gibbs.

"Did you find anything out about Pagnotto" Gibbs trusted his friend to do the right thing.

"He is a normal eccentric billionaire, he has no ties to organised crime or terrorism, he looks after his family and he has had a lot of phone conversations with one very special agent we know, he is just what he seems to be" the director had some very good contacts.

"Good, Then I don't have to arrest him" Gibbs was happy he had had a small win today.

The team walked down the stairs slowly, Tony's desk was empty of all Tony's possessions and he had left a letter on McGee's desk, McGee slowly began to read out loud,

_Dear McGee,_

_ I am resigning and moving on, I will be at the bar for an hour later, if you want to see me show up around sixish, I know I let you down and I know Abby and Ziva are going to hate me, but I don't want you to hate me, I love you all so much, I only annoy you because you are like the little brother I never had._

_ I know Ziva is a crazy mossad ninja but I want you to look after her like you would Abby, she is special to me McGee and you deal with anyone who hurts her._

_Please explain to the girls for me, and tell Gibbs I slapped myself for him._

_Anthony DiNozzo_

McGee looked at his friend's desk, he ran over and began going through the drawers. He heard a low sob behind him and turned, the strongest woman he knew was slumped in her chair, hands to her face, sobbing for her partner. McGee began to comfort Ziva and told her he was going to the bar to see Tony, his letter said six, but if he knew his friend he would be there now, downing whiskey like it was free.

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always i do not own NCIS**

McGee walked into the bar and spotted Tony straight away, he was hunched over what was presumably a glass of whiskey. McGee instantly saw red, he marched up to Tony, spun him round on his stool.

"Hey McG…" Tony didn't have time to get out of the rest of his sentence before McGee punched him in the face.

Tony lay on the floor of the bar, clutching his nose, he could feel the blood, even before he moved his hand away to look, He let out a few groaned laughs before standing and facing McGee.

"What the HELL did you do that for?" Tony was clearly mad and looked as if he was going to kill McGee. McGee was regretting his fit of anger and was standing well back from Tony, he knew the man was bigger than he was and it was safe to say he would bet against himself in a fight with his friend. Tony walked over to McGee, put his hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bar, He motioned for the bar man and McGee asked for same again twice and some napkins.

"Why did you punch me McGee?" Tony repeated some time later.

"I was doing as I was told"

"Who told you to come in here and punch me?"

"You did"

Tony looked at McGee and laughed "I don't think I told you to punch me, in my letter"

"You hurt Ziva, she was sobbing in her chair, I did as you told me and took care of that"

Tony looked shocked and sad, he hadn't meant for his partner to cry, and he couldn't believe he had been so stupid; he needed to talk to her.

Ziva was sat in her apartment drinking, she needed to, she was hurting inside and since being a little girl she had seen men around her drinking when they were hurting. Suddenly there was a knock on her door she placed her gun on the table next to her and shouted at whoever it was to make them self-known.

"Ziva, it's me" a muffled voice, it was Tony

"I am not letting you in, you coward, you didn't tell me in person, you left a letter to McGee, how could you" Ziva shouted through the door.

"Please let me in, I want to see you" Tony cried through the door.

Ziva slowly reached her hand up to the latch and opened the front door to her apartment, she returned to her seat near the window, not looking at her old partner. Tony pushed the door slowly and walked in to Ziva's apartment, he pushed the door closed with his back and leaned against it.

"I'm so sorry Ziva" he sobbed as he sunk to the floor. Ziva turned to look at her friend, to scold him for being such an idiot, She saw his bloody nose and his black eye, she ran to him.

"What happened to you" she was astonished at how bad his face looked.

"It was McGee, he was told to take care of whoever hurt you, I hurt you so he punched me" Tony said with a sad look on his face, worrying about how he had made the toughest girl he knew, cry.

"It was McGee?" Ziva laughed "Our McGee, shy and doesn't like confrontation McGee?"

"Yep"

"Well I have a new respect for that man" Ziva pulled Tony up and led him to the couch, he sat down with a thump and Ziva got him a beer from the fridge.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Tony was more upset now, he had hurt this woman and now he was expecting her to take care of him. "I'm going to leave" He began pulling himself up from the couch.

"No Tony, please don't"

Tony looked into those big beautiful brown eyes, he could see the hurt, he could feel himself being dragged deeper into her gaze, and he would never hurt this beautiful woman again. He sat back down and accepted the beer. They sat for hours, just talking and getting drunk, eventually it was time for bed for Ziva, and unlike Tony she did have work in the morning.

"Ziva is it ok if I sleep on your couch; I'll clean up in the morning" Tony didn't want to go home, by himself, to an empty, cold and quiet apartment.

As she turned to get up, she stumbled and landed on Tony, Her face was pressed to his chest and she could feel the muscle underneath, she could smell him and she wanted more. She pushed herself up and came face to face with her true love, his hazel eyes enticing her forwards until their mouths met in a mash of lips and tongues, kissing passionately, she knew this was right.

"Stop" Tony pushed her away but held onto her arms, he needed to make sure this wasn't because she had been drinking. "Are you sure you want to do this.

"I have never been more sure in my life" Ziva had her arms around her neck; she knew she needed him and with her reassurance he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Please review, who saw McGee hitting Tony... **


	9. Chapter 9

**As Always I Dont Own NCIS**

**Chapter 9... Hope you like it!**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP, _

The alarm was going off, Tony turned and found the alarm wasn't on the bedside table, he opened his eyes and realised he wasn't in his bed. He looked at the wardrobe across the room, seeing the alarm perched on top, he got out of bed and turned it off, sitting on the edge of the bed, he realised he had no clothes on, then the memories of the night before came flooding back. He remembered making love to Ziva and then falling asleep cuddled up in her arms. Ziva was already gone, he got a shower and got dressed, walking into Ziva's living room, he pulled his coat on and began walking towards her front door, there was a note pinned to it.

_Tony  
__Don't forget you said you would clean my apartment if I let you stay.  
__Ziva_

Tony laughed and took his coat off, a deal was a deal.

Ziva walked into the office and sat down, she turned on her computer and realised Gibbs had given them the weekend office, that's when she realised she wasn't the only one in the office.  
"Hey McGee, what you doing here"  
"I had to do some work"  
"No you didn't"  
"Ok, I didn't but me and Abby are in to prove DiNozzo didn't do anything wrong"  
"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped"  
"After seeing you yesterday, I thought I would leave you to relax at home"  
"Is Abby here?"  
"Yeah she's in her lab"  
"I'm going down there; call me if you find something"  
Ziva walked to the elevator and got in, she pushed the button to go down to the lab, she needed to talk to Abby, as she got down there she realised someone was talking, she tried to listen but couldn't make out who was in there with Abby, She walked in to find Gibbs hugging Abby and just stopped and stared.  
Gibbs reached out for Ziva and she joined the hug, Tears were falling from both women.  
"Thank you Gibbs, I needed a hug" Ziva was appreciative of the father figure she had gained whilst living in America. "I need to speak to Abby, is that ok." Gibbs nodded at Ziva and walked out, he pressed the button for the elevator; he pressed the button for any floor then jumped out, his curiosity had got the better of him. He hid near the door, close enough to hear the girl's conversations.  
"Ziva, what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"It's about Tony"  
"What's happened?" Abby looked scared and Ziva knew she needed to calm her down or she would never get it out.  
"Abby calm down, it's nothing bad, well I hope not anyway, Tony came to my apartment last night, he had drunk and was hurt, apparently McGee had punched him. We started speaking and carried on drinking, before long it was time for bed, I got up to go to bed, but because I had drunk a lot, I fell and Tony kind of caught me but I fell on top of him, before I knew it I had kissed him and well, it escalated from there" Ziva stopped and looked at Abby.  
Abby had a happy but confused expression on her face. "What do you mean, it escalated?"  
"Well I woke up this morning and he was cuddling me, and we didn't have any clothes on" Ziva whispered, whilst looking at her shoes.

Abby began jumping up and down around her, she was so excited. Abby grabbed hold of Ziva's arm and dragged her to the elevator, a sudden outraged look on her face, she kept switching between outraged and happy, constantly telling Ziva how brilliant it was but then how much she was going to kill him. Neither of the girls knew Gibbs had listened. Abby continued to drag Ziva when they reached the bull-pen, she let go of Ziva's arm.

"OW, what was that for?" McGee yelled when Abby punched him in the shoulder.  
"You hit Tony, Why did you hit Tony?" Abby was yelling back.  
"He left me a letter, telling me about his resignation and that if anyone hurt Ziva I should take care of them, and he hurt you, when I saw him at the bar…" He had noticed Gibbs stood behind Abby, "I saw red and I punched him" McGee finished in a whisper.

Abby lunged at McGee, he thought she was going to kill him, she hugged him instead.

McGee sat staring at Gibbs, he probably in trouble for what he had done to Tony.  
"McGee, go tell DiNozzo to call me"  
"I'll call him first boss to see where he is"  
"No need, he is at Ziva's, then I want you to go home"

McGee looked at Ziva, so did Gibbs, she instantly put her head down and walked over to her desk, She sat down and began to slowly cry, even if Tony did come back, they would never work on the same team again, Gibbs was sure to send one of them away. McGee grabbed his gear and walked over to the elevator, Abby retreated back to her lab.  
"Ziva, do you need to talk?"  
"I'm fine Gibbs"  
"I will see you at my house at 7:15 tonight, the basement"  
"Thank you, Gibbs" Ziva knew she had to talk to him about this

_Knock, knock_

Tony jumped, who could be knocking on Ziva's door  
"Tony it's me McGee, let me in, Ziva told me you were here"  
Tony slowly walked over to the door and let McGee in.  
"What you doing here probie?"  
"I should ask you the same question" McGee said with a smirk "Gibbs told me, to tell you to call him"  
"Why"  
"How should I know?" McGee replied as he walked down the hall away from Tony  
"Ok thanks probie"

Tony closed the door and began dialling.  
"Gibbs"  
"Hi Boss, it's me, what did you want me to call you for"?"  
"According to you, I aren't your boss anymore, DiNozzo"  
"I'm sorry Gibbs"  
"I want to see you later in my basement at 7pm, is that clear DiNozzo"

Tony was about to reply when he heard the phone beep, Gibbs had hung up.

**Please review... **

**Am I going in the right direction?**

**What else would you like to see?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again i do not own NCIS**

**Chapter 10 peoples**

7 PM came around too fast and DiNozzo found himself outside Gibbs house, He didn't know how to approach his former boss, eventually he pulled himself together and walked through the front door. He could see a small light in Gibbs basement, he knew he was alone down there; he still couldn't get his legs to move.

"DiNozzo, Get down here" Gibbs called

Tony walked down the stairs and found Gibbs had poured him a glass of bourbon, he reached for it and sat on the stool at the side of the unfinished boat. They sat in silence for a short time, sipping bourbon.

"Tony, why did you resign?"

"You don't understand they were going to come after my family, I plan on being out of DC by Wednesday" Tony could feel the lump rising in his throat. Gibbs knew who Tony was talking about and he was going to protect his family as they were one in the same.

"They would never hurt, McGee, Abby of anyone, I wouldn't let them"

"You don't understand, they can get to people from prison, it won't work"

"I will deal with this Tony trust me, do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Boss" Tony could feel the tears coming.

"It's ok to cry son, I know it hurts" Gibbs had noticed too. They sat in silence a little more, Gibbs waited for Tony to recover whilst holding on to his shoulder for that little bit of comfort.

"Tony you ok?"

"Yeah boss, thanks"

"Why were you at Ziva's last night?"

"I wanted to explain, McGee told me she was crying"

"Then what happened?" Gibbs already knew, but he needed a straight answer.

"I didn't mean to boss, erm, we were drunk, she slipped and I sort of caught her, hmmm, but we ended up kissing, I couldn't stop looking into those beautiful eyes boss, I think I love her, I know I broke rule 12 boss but I couldn't help it"

_Thwack_

"OW" Tony was expecting a smack to the back of the head.

"If you come back and work with us after I deal with your family, you will keep it out of the office and I need you and Ziva to have the talk, if you don't want to be together then nothing has to change, but if she does I at least need to know" Gibbs felt he was being reasonable, his rules were for a reason. "I need you to leave DC for a while, 1 month or so, take Ziva with you, if everything goes to plan, the rest of us will join you 1 week in. We need a vacation"

"Yes boss" Tony was grateful that all he got was a smack to the back of the head. Tony downed his bourbon and left, he needed to have a shower and he had a plan. He didn't see Ziva hidden around the corner at the top of the basement stairs, listening to every word.

"Hey Ziva, you finished listening" Gibbs had known she was there the whole time; he had planned for her to hear what Tony had to say about the night before. It was risky but it had worked.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen" Ziva walked down the stairs and made her way over to her boss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened, I needed to think about what I was going to do first"

"Well did you hear what Tony said" Gibbs spoke softly, knowing she may not have liked what she heard.

"I did" tears began to roll down Ziva's cheeks, "I think I love him too, I never thought Tony would love me back"

"I think you need to go speak to him"

"I will, tonight"

"Good" Gibbs was happy, he could tell his agents had been in love for a while, and there was more than banter between them. "Ziva then you heard about the trip, I have already cleared it with the director, I need you to do this for me"

Ziva also left Gibbs basement, leaving Gibbs to his wood work. Gibbs remembered he still needed to talk to his youngest agent, he hoped there wasn't anything too bad going on in Tim's life.

Tony was driving to Ziva's apartment; he had had a shower and was wearing an expensive tuxedo, he had already collected the tickets from the reception of NCIS and needed to explain to Ziva, his luggage was packed.

Ziva had just gotten home and was packing; she heard someone at the door and knew it had to be Tony. "Tony come in"

Tony entered the apartment and slowly walked towards Ziva's voice, he had flowers and the plane tickets behind his back. He saw Ziva packing and his face fell.

"Where are you going" Tony couldn't believe she was leaving him.

"Gibbs told me about our trip, I went to see him earlier" Ziva put her hands around Tony's neck, "And Tony I think I love you too"

Tony was ecstatic; he had never thought she would love him back.

"Tony why do you have a tuxedo on"

"I was going to take you to a restaurant before we got to ride on the jet stream, I also bought you these" Tony pulled his arm from behind his back to reveal a bunch of red tulips.

"Oh Tony, They are beautiful" Ziva had never been given flowers before.

Gibbs was making his way to the park, he was due to meet Anthony DiNozzo Snr, and he needed to talk to him about his son.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**NCIS is not owned by me...**

**Chapter 11 **

**Hope you like it!**

Gibbs was becoming impatient; he wasn't used to waiting around, sat on a bench facing the lake. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and he was face to face with Benigno Pagnotto.  
"What are you doing here?" Gibbs was expecting Tony's father.  
"I am here to speak with you about Anthony"  
"Which one, Jnr or Snr?"  
"Jnr, He is like a son to me and I do not want to see him arrested for something he has not done, He has nothing to do with his father or his business, I am simply here to look out for Anthony"  
"He is like a son to me also, where is his father?"  
"He is on a plane to Italy, there is a family event"  
"Well I am going to have him and the others extradited back to here and they to be charged with everything we can pin on them, He will then have the same in every other country he has ever committed a crime"  
"Agent Gibbs, why are you telling me this, you know I will tell him, everything  
Gibbs was counting on DiNozzo Snr hearing what was going to happen to him and his family; he would leave Tony alone once and for all.  
"Be at Zaytinya restaurant in an hour, the roof across the street" With that Pagnotto stood and walked away.

Tony and Ziva walked in to the restaurant , Ziva looked beautiful in a Lilac off the shoulder, floor length dress, With the restaurant packed they got a table near the window.  
"What would you like to drink?" there waiter was a young man, maybe of college age and was eager to make a good impression.  
"Bottle of the house red please" Tony was splashing out tonight.  
"Tony, that is an expensive bottle of wine" Ziva exclaimed  
"You're worth it" Tony said lovingly to his lover.  
The waiter brought over the wine and poured two glasses for the couple. Ziva began sipping at her wine, she looked at the handsome man in front of her, and she couldn't help smiling at him. Suddenly she lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.  
"Everybody down" Ziva yelled  
The window smashed and everybody crawled under their tables.  
"What the hell" Tony went to look up, ignoring his training in a swift moment of stupidity and curiosity. Ziva dragged him back down, she had seen the red dot of the scope roaming DiNozzo's chest, and she knew the shot had been for him. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and called speed dial 2.  
"It's ok Ziva, I have him" Gibbs said as he answered the phone.  
"But we have only just been shot, Gibbs" Ziva wondered how he already knew.  
"I know I didn't expect it but I have him in custody, meet McGee outside the restaurant, he will drive straight to the door in case there are anymore" Gibbs finished before cutting off the phone call.  
Ziva began to drag Tony along the floor of the restaurant; they began crawling and made it to the door.  
"We are going to have to run to McGee" She pointed to the car McGee was waiting to speed away once he had them inside. The pair got to their feet but stayed low as they ran for the back door of the sedan. Tony yanked open the door and pushed Ziva inside, he jumped in after her and McGee sped off. Tony and Ziva lay in the back of the sedan as it sped toward the navy yard, Tony lay on top of Ziva, both breathing heavily, adrenalin pumping, looking into each other's eyes, Tony could see how beautiful Ziva really was he knew he would never let her go. McGee rined the beautiful moment.  
"Do you guys, not want to do that in the back seat of the car" McGee smirked at his friends.  
"We aren't doing anything McGee" Tony helped Ziva into a sitting position, suddenly the seriousness of what had just happened sunk into Tony's heart, Ziva had saved his life and he had almost got her killed. He sat in silence for the rest of the journey, gently squeezing Ziva's hand.

Gibbs had wrestled the man who had shot at his agents to the ground just as he pulled the trigger, if it wasn't for Ziva's quick thinking, He would have lost another agent.  
"Get up" he yelled as he pulled the man to his feet, he picked up the sniper rifle and escorted the man to the stairs, once he got down into the street he pulled the man in front of him like a shield, just in case there were any more waiting to shoot at him. He put the man in the back of the car and stuffed hid rifle into the boot, no time for evidence protocols, he sped away to the navy yard after his agents.  
Once in the interrogation room the man had become a lot quieter than he had been in the car, he was just staring at the glass partition, knowing his intended prey was watching him.  
Ziva was pacing the observation room, she needed answers and she wanted to kill the man who had shot at her and Tony. She walked out of the observation room, before Tony could stop her and broke down in tears, she made her way to Abby's lab, and maybe she could be of some help there.  
Tony was just staring; Ziva had saved him and he had almost got her killed, what he was thinking he didn't know, he couldn't start a romantic relationship, whilst his family were on the loose.  
Gibbs walked in to the interrogation room and sat down; he had a manila folder in his hands,  
"What is your name?" Gibbs always started with an easy question, if they lied about this then they would have no reason to trust anything else they said.  
"My name is a mystery" the man was getting smart, he didn't know who they were and he was sure they didn't know him, He definitely didn't know Gibbs.

"Well we have you by several different names, Bacco Pirozzi, Luca Luchese, Demitrio Ricci.." The suspects gave a glimmer of recognition; Gibbs knew he had the right name. "Let's call you Demitrio shall we"  
"If you wish"  
"Why did you shoot at 2 federal agents?"  
The man looked at Gibbs with a defiant glare and didn't answer. Gibbs didn't have time for this and informed the man of his next steps.  
"Did you know we are on speaking terms with Mossad, in Israel? Well they have some questions for you as you seem to have assassinated a friend of the Director of Mossad, You are to be extradited to their country to stand trial, Israeli's do not take kindly to foreigners shooting their people." Gibbs grabbed his folder and stood up; he had just reached the door when the man decided to speak.  
"I was hired by Anthony DiNozzo and Colombano Pugliesi" The man had confirmed Gibbs suspicions, Gibbs walked out.

Gibbs walked up to the director's office, he never bothered to let her know he was coming, as he walked through the door, she was just finishing a phone conversation.  
"I have him ready to be extradited, I want to arrest the others" Gibbs told the director.  
"Arrest them, under whatever means necessary" the director wanted this family off the streets.  
"I will assemble a team" Gibbs walked out again, as he did so he called an old friend, maybe it would be less dangerous for Tony if the FBI were involved, also they have an excellent SWAT team.

Gibbs walked into the bull-pen to see two Tony changing into NCIS sweats and Ziva in a very beautiful dress. He told her to go see Abby and told Tony to help McGee track down his father.  
Gibbs had asked the FBI to round-up the Italians, DiNozzo Snr was left for Gibbs.  
Tony watched as his boss walked towards the elevator, knowing that by tonight he would lose his boss or his father.

**Review please... Nearly finished, how is everyone liking it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not own NCIS**

**I know its only short guy.**

Gibbs got out of his car in Anacostia Park; He needed time to think before he confronted the man who had his oldest agent's life miserable for years. So many questions were running around his head, Is this why Tony had moved from force to force every couple of years? Is this why he never seemed to get close enough to any woman to have a lasting relationship? It would stop tonight. He stood for over an hour staring across the landscape.  
"I thought I would find you here"  
The sudden voice made Gibbs jump out of his thoughts; he recognised who it was before he had even turned around.  
"Actually I followed you" DiNozzo said simply  
"I know"  
"Anthony is coming home with me, he will see that it is where he truly belongs" The old man's arrogance shone through his calm exterior.  
"He is a grown man, he has a right to choose" Gibbs reasoned  
"It is my choice" DiNozzo Snr was getting angry  
"I can't let you do this to him" Gibbs reached for his gun, but the older man was quicker.  
"If I have to shoot you I will" DiNozzo didn't have an aversion to death.  
Gibbs knew he had to play this right, he dropped his gun and raised his hands, he motioned towards the gun the other man was holding, "Drop the gun, we can talk about this, I love your son as much as you do, I don't want him to leave and him to turn up dead, I love him like a son"  
"HE IS MY SON" Gibbs had said the wrong thing.  
"I know, I was just saying that I love him in the same way you do, I try to encourage him to do everything he wants to and I know him to be a responsible adult, he loves Ziva and you could have some grandchildren, you don't want to tear him away from that" Gibbs was trying to reason with his humanity.  
"He is already married, to a girl from Italy, Antonia Esposito, she is a very beautiful girl, they were married in his absence when he was 25, It is important that he comes with me tonight" DiNozzo Snr was not backing down, Gibbs was shocked at this revelation about his agent but now he understood why DiNozzo Snr was nervous.  
"The Esposito Cartel, you married Tony off without even thinking he would run, you need him back because I bet old man Esposito is becoming impatient seeing as that was some years ago now, Your ruining your own sons life to save your own skin" Gibbs anger was rising in his chest.

DiNozzo Snr gripped his weapon; he pointed it at his nemesis. Gibbs knew he was going to fire, he had no way to stop him, he closed his eyes. Normally he would never have just given up, not in this situation, it was kill or be killed and he had already been disarmed.  
He began to think about his family, Ziva and Abby, he was proud to call them his daughters any day, Tony his son, Ducky had told him so many times, Tony reminded him of his younger self. McGee the youngest of his brood, the computer genius with his dysfunctional friendship with Abby and his compassion with anyone he met. He was going to miss them all. Ducky had been the only friend to stick by him this long.

He wanted to look peaceful when Ducky did the autopsy.

**Will Gibbs die?**

**Who saw Tony being married?**

**Review guys... xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A shot rang out.

_An hour earlier._

Tony and McGee where doing their best to try and track down Tony's father, McGee had checked the GPS signal from his cell phone. Tony phoned the Adams House Hotel, he wasn't checked in there and they were beginning to lose hope. Tony's cell phone beeped, he checked and he had a voicemail.

_"Hello son, you are going to meet me at the airport in 2 hours, we are getting on a flight to Italy and you are going to help me with this business. Antonia is still waiting for you; she gets more beautiful by the day. Gibbs had the FBI arrest your family; he is going to pay for meddling in both our lives. Leave the Israeli, she isn't right for you, she will never understand you._

"McGee, run Gibbs cell phone, I have a feeling about something.  
McGee ran the relevant search and within minutes found Gibbs location, Tony put his gun in his holster and ran for the stairs, he got in his car and sped off. Why had Gibbs been in the same place for over an hour? Tony had been struggling with his loyalty for a week, he loved his father but Gibbs was the only man who treats him like a son, he looked up to Gibbs and found himself seeking his approval every day, he knew what he had to do, but he hoped it didn't kill him in the process.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the sedan and the Bentley parked almost next to each other. Jumping out of his car, he noticed two men stood some distance away talking; they weren't stood at a close enough distance to each other that it could be construed as a friendly conversation. Tony walked forward slowly, he was aware that it was Gibbs and his father; he didn't want either of them to see him. He hid behind a tree watching as his father pointed a gun at his boss. What could he do, he couldn't shoot his father, but if he didn't he would lose the only man who had ever respected him.

_Present_

A shot rang out

Tony ran forward with his gun aimed at his father.  
Gibbs opened his eyes and saw DiNozzo Snr on his knees, looking at his hands full of blood. Tony was facing him with his gun raised; he saw the blood and started looking around him pointing his gun into the bushes. Tony turned back to his father; he dropped to his knees at the side of the old man, He cradled his body and began to cry, he had hated his father but loved him more. Tears flowed as he hugged the now lifeless body.  
Suddenly the bushed rustled and out walked his uncle Ben, gun in hand.  
"Arrest me agent Gibbs, I shot this man"  
"I can't do that, you saved my life" Gibbs was shocked to see the old man.  
"You must arrest me" Benigno had tears running down his cheeks; he had shot a man he considered to be a son.  
Tony stood up and observed the exchange between his Uncle and his Boss. Gibbs walked over and took the gun from the man; he took out a handkerchief and rubbed down the gun, then pocketed it. He would throw it off the peer later.  
"I think you should leave" Gibbs regarded the old man with respect. "Get yourself back home and live your life"  
"There is not much of it left"  
"All the more reasons to enjoy it, Tony take your Uncle to the airport, make sure he gets on a plane then meet me back at the navy yard"  
Tony got up and fastened his jacket to hide the blood stained on his sweat shirt. He took the old man's arm and drove off. Gibbs phoned Fornell and explained the situation. Fornell would make sure this was dealt with.

Gibbs arrived back in the Bull-pen and sat at his desk, waiting for Tony to arrive, the rest of the team were nowhere to be seen.  
"Boss" Tony said as he got off the elevator.  
"How you doing son?" Gibbs asked  
"I just need time, I knew he would be shot at some point, he pushed it too much with high up people in his world, I knew he would die eventually" Tony looked at his boss.  
"He was still you father Tony"  
Tony broke out into tears, Gibbs was right and he was devastated. Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and squeezed gently, he wasn't a big man for comfort he was more a secluded suffer in silence kind of guy, but he knew Tony needed to get this out.

_Monday Morning_

Tony was sat at his desk, he had had the Sunday to get this out and with the help of Ziva and the team, he realised he would be ok. He looked over at his beautiful Ziva, the team knew but he didn't care, he had the love of his life and that was all that mattered now. He balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Ziva, but it wasn't Ziva that caught it.  
"Hello DiNozzo, we need to talk" It was Agent Fornell and Agent Sacks.  
"It's ok to do it here" DiNozzo answered  
Fornell looked over at Gibbs, he nodded.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but; your father was found dead this morning in Anacostia. I'm so sorry"  
Tony saw the bullet wound again and the look on his father's face as his last breath left him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, Gibbs hadn't told Tobias that Tony had been there, Ziva ran to Tony and put her arms around him, Tony hugged her like he would never let go.  
The FBI left and Tony and Ziva were sent home by Gibbs.

McGee and Gibbs had paperwork to do and whilst they were doing this a letter arrived for Tony. Gibbs took it from the mail boy and opened it.

_Dear Tony  
I am truly sorry for what I did._

_I loved your father with all my heart, I couldn't have him ruin your life any further, I have tried to be buffer to the plans he has had for you for so long but this time, it was too much._

_I would like you and Ziva to come to my home on Lake Como, I have had the maid make up all the guest bedrooms, and I enclose an open ticket for my private jet, it seats 12, I would love for you and your friend to join me._

_Benigno Pagnotto_

_Uncle Ben_

Gibbs put the letter back in the envelope and told McGee to go home, tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer the same and he went to see the director. He walked into her office, and asked her if she would let them go.  
"You need a holiday, all of you" she looked sad, he knew she wanted one too and had hoped they could all go with her to Paris like she had originally planned.  
Gibbs walked over and kissed her forehead; he walked out of her office and made his way to Tony's.  
When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited, he knocked again hard, this time the door was answered by Ziva in a towel with wet hair, Ziva went bright pink and allowed her boss to come in, she ran off to the bedroom. Gibbs could hear a frantic conversation occurring and hurried dressing.  
"Tony its Gibbs"  
"Gibbs?" Tony questioned a little too loudly  
"Yeah, go out and see him" Ziva pushed a clothed Tony into the hall and slammed the bathroom door. Gibbs noticed he also had wet hair.  
"Hi Boss"  
"Tony, you received a letter from your Uncle Ben" Gibbs ignored the fact that his agents were enjoying their togetherness. Tony opened the letter and read, his face changed expression twice whilst reading, first to sorrow then a small smile crept across his face.  
"Boss, can we go to Lake Como?"  
"We can all go, if you want us to come"  
"Ziva we need to pack"  
"Boss can you call, McGee, Abby, Director Shepard, Ducky and Palmer?"

Gibbs nodded and called the rest of his team, told them to pack for two weeks and meet them at the airport.

**Review peoples xx**


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**Chapter 14**

The team arrived at the airport to find the private jet waiting for them. Only Tony and Gibbs knew it was going to be a private jet they were riding on. Ziva, Abby and McGee were like kids at Christmas. They got on the jet and took their seats; they were conversations about where they were going and how much fun they were going to have between the groups.

A tall blonde young woman walked up to them and waited for the conversations to die down.

"Which one of you is Mr Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She spoke in a soft voice.

Gibbs indicated that he was Gibbs; the young woman walked away and returned a couple of minutes later, with two bottles in her hands.

"These were sent on the plane by Mr Pagnotto, he asked me to tell you that they are both 25 year old bottles of mature bourbon, one is for drinking now and the other is to be saved for the future" she placed the bottles on the small table in front of him and smiled at Gibbs before walking away.

"Wow, tell your Uncle thanks from me will you" Tony's Uncle had clearly done his homework on the team and within minutes each of the team had something that he knew they would cherish forever.

McGee had a pack of ultimate geek toys and gadgets, as he studied each one he became more and more like a little child.

Abby opened her package and began screaming her head off and was so excited she began jumping up and down; it was a bumper pack of music with assortments of dog collars, and other gothic accessories, she also received a full spa membership.

Tony opened his to find it full of movies and a lifetime discount from 3 pizza restaurants close to Tony's apartment.

Ducky had received some of the most expensive set of golf clubs and a lifetime membership to the most exclusive golf club in DC paid up in full with a 30 year old bottle of scotch.

Jimmy received a ultimate movie starter kit and some very expensive WWE memorabilia, he was so excited.

The director received some bottles of bourbon and a lifetime membership to one of the most exclusive spas in DC.

Ziva received some ornate throwing knives and stars; she also received the most powerful samurai sword in the world. She also received a spa membership.

They ate on the plane and when they landed were escorted to two limousines, in which they travelled to the cabin on the lake.

**The sequel to this story will be called Lake Como. Please read it will be Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva fluff.**

**Thank you for reviewing and tell me what youthink about the story.**


End file.
